


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by cedar_sap_curtains



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: NKG being kind of a shitty dad, Other, Other characters will make appearances but the focus is on Grimm and Pure, Slow Burn, Strictly they/them for Pure Vessel!!!, Very slight AUish since it’s NKG and Grimm existing at the same time, partially mute Pure Vessel, prince Grimm in this is the one we meet in the game, sort of a prequel about Grimm and Pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedar_sap_curtains/pseuds/cedar_sap_curtains
Summary: Much to Grimm’s dismay the troupe is headed to Hallownest, his father the Nightmare King having been called upon by the Pale King himself. What for? Grimm couldn’t care less, this trip was going to be an absolute bore!





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got no beta reader, we die with our mistakes like we’re taking on radiant Markoth.

Grimm absolutely loathed the idea of going to Hallownest with his father, but the Nightmare King wasn’t exactly someone you argued with. Especially if one had an important role; such as crown prince of the Nightmare Kingdom. Which to Grimm’s misfortune he was. He had a duty to take up that monicker of king someday. Even if he’d have to do it begrudgingly.

The royal party of the Nightmare Realm exited off of their grimmbeast carriage in a small pitiful looking town called Dirtmouth. A portion of the troupe was set to stay behind, they began setting up their tents while the royal party waited for for the Pale King’s messengers. The locals hid in their burrows. Daring only to watch from the relative safety of the windows in their little homes. Any that weren’t, were bowing their heads if Grimm’s father even glanced in their direction. It was to be a week long trip, Grimm wished he could stay with the troupe instead of at the White Palace.

Royal retainers clad in white and silver soon appeared from the doors of a modest stagway station. Grimm smirked to himself at the clear discomfort of the Pale King’s lackeys, Lady Divine had them shaking in their shells with her laugh alone. Maybe once they reached the castle he would ditch his princely duties to go play pranks on them. Anything would be better than listening to the croaky voice of his aging father and the uptight wyrm of this land blabbering for hours on end. He didn’t even want to know what they’d come here to talk about. Any dying kingdom would be subject to their jurisdiction, and this kingdom was clearly alive and well. No flames of desperate nightmares to feed on. There was no imaginable reason they needed to be here, at least not in Grimm’s eyes.

The pale retainers lead the group into the station, it was slightly livelier than the town outside. Still, in their wake they left all of the Dirtmouth locals lowering their heads or taking a knee in respect for the Nightmare King, much to the old bug’s smug satisfaction. Grimm remained unimpressed by the pomp and circumstance of it all. Being lead by retainers and silver white knights to a massive stag, clearly one meant for the Pale King himself. He watched the common bugs. Sure they were curled up in fear, but he could hear their faint whispers, the discontent with their king for inviting creatures of Grimm’s ilk.

Inside the carriage of the white stag was just as stuffy and bright as all of the bugs from His court were. Worst of all he had to sit with his father in the royal’s box. Once the doors were shut and the stag took off, Grimm finally spoke up.

“I don’t see why I couldn’t have sat with Divine and Brum in the other car.” 

The nightmare king just looks at him, indifference plastered on his face, “Your understanding of diplomacy is abysmal, have you been skipping your lessens again?”

“No.” That was a lie.

“I see, let me give you one right now then.”

Grimm was internally cursing himself for speaking out now. Gods he didn’t want to hear another lecture.

“The Pale King sees himself above all the life forms of this land, if we are to be treated as his equals we must extend that bias to ourselves. Of course, when this kingdom dies you can choose to behave however you please here, should it perish in your lifetime.”

Grimm groaned and scooted toward the window while the nightmare king droned on. There wasn’t much to look at in the dark tunnels of Hallownest, there was an occasional blip of blue light when they passed by an intersecting stag tunnel. It came in relatively even intervals. Darkness, darkness, darkness, blue, darkness, darkness, darkness, bl- wait what that? Any remaining attention Grimm may have been paying to his father was completely gone as he stared wide eyed out the window.

“Did you see that?!” He blurted out interrupting his dad’s lecture. It was brief flash of a strange and gruesome scene. A bug with bright glowing orange eyes hunched over an emaciated body of another, pulling the remains into its mouth.

“See what?” The nightmare king was mad.

“Out there! In the tunnel there was a-“

“Grimm.” His voice low with warning.

“But-“

“Enough, child!” Angry fire erupted from the nightmare king’s mouth. “Not another word, I’ve had it with your foolish antics today!

Grimm looked down at the floor. There was no point arguing when he’s like this. “Okay...”

“Okay what?”

“Okay, sir.”

Appeased by the answer the Nightmare King straitened back up. The next hours of their ride were spent in unbearable awkward silence. The image of the bright orange eyes burned in Grimm’s mind. He knows what he saw! Clearly this place wasn’t as utopian as it made itself out to be. Further investigation could happen later though when he wasn’t trapped in a silver box with his good for nothing dad.

Finally, the stag stopped and they were escorted out of the car. The retainers informed them they’ve reached a portion of Hallownest called the Ancient Basin, it was deep in the kingdom, far below the capital city even. The stag station here was vast compared to the one in Dirtmouth, the stags here all had a special silver emblem on their shells. Grimm guessed that this station was only for those who had business with the Pale King himself. Ugh, more formalities and annoying boring stuff to do. Just great.

Grimm likes to think of himself as someone well traveled, a worldly bug who seen many places. Having been following along the troupe’s delightfully dark trail, consuming the flames of terrors long since forgotten lands. All of these different places still wasn’t preparation enough for the overwhelming bright interior of the White Palace. And they were staying here, he’d have to wrap his cape around his eyes just to get to sleep he thought. There seemed to be a faint strumming of harps and other stringed instruments fluttering through the ivory halls. It was so slight and yet so superfluous. Grimm was pretty much hellbent on getting out of this place as soon as he got a moment alone. At last they stood at the doors of the Pale King’s throne room.

The massive silver doors cracked open to the sound of trumpets playing an introductory tune. A short round bug in a long white robe cleared his throat and gestured to the Nightmare King and company. 

“By the grace of our wyrm and the light he shines upon Hallownest I bid welcome to our guests of the Nightmare Realm: Nightmare King Grimm and his son Prince Grimm Jr. Joining their royal procession is a miss Lady Divine and loyal retainer Sir Brumm.” The little bug bowed deeply and extended an arm towards the Pale King, giving them the go ahead to move into the massive hall and stand before him.

Grimm avoided looking anywhere but the ground in front of him as they reached the alter.

“Your majesty.” The Nightmare King said before taking a deep bow. Divine and Brumm bowed as well. Grimm begrudgingly took a knee as well, being in more trouble with his father today would just be strait up masochism. When the troupe rose the prince finally looked at the wyrm king, well he looked at him for a short moment. Another creature stole his attention. A tall sleek looking bug, adorned in silver armor and matching cape. Their long horns curved elegantly, leading Grimm’s gaze to fall directly on their dark hollow eyes.

They must’ve sensed Grimm’s attention, because for a brief moment their eyes met. The elegant knight looked away quickly as if they had broken a rule. A pang of sympathy echoed around Grimm’s shell. This bug’s seat amongst the Pale Court was very close to the king and queen’s chairs, although the queen herself was not present, in comparison to the other five knights who sat further off to the side.

Could it be Hallownest has a prince too? Why hadn’t father told him about this? There was a lot to think about, but all Grimm knew was that he had to find this bug once the royal formalities were out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been floating around in my head for a while, I can’t say for certain how many chapters it’s going to be, but I’ve got a clear vision of the plot and ending ahead! I hope it’s not too weird having an NKG that would be the previous iteration before the Grimm we meet in the game. The title is the Ella Fitzgerald song, cuz I’m a soft weeny and I just want more soft and tender Grimm/Vessel content.


	2. Passing Glance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, we die like it’s our first time fighting the watcher knights and we don’t have the shade cloak

After formal greetings with the Pale King were over, the troupe was escorted to their lodgings. Some god in this kingdom must be looking out for him, Grimm thought as he was lead to his own private room. Sharing with his dad was out of the question. Honestly, Divine was too for that matter. While Grimm loves her to death, she makes many bizarre sounds along with talking in her sleep. Brumm would be okay they shared a tent in the troupe many times before. Brumm was close in age to Grimm, and they’d spent much of their time as grubs together. Nice as it would be, Brumm knows better than to cause trouble when they’re in kingdom that’s alive and breathing, and that would be so boring! 

“Is everything to your liking Prince Grimm?” Stammered the little pale servant that lead him here and carried his belongings. The room was just as shiny and baroque as the rest of the palace. A four poster bed, an armoire fitted with mirrors, and a desk. At the end furthest from the entrance we’re two glass doors which to a balcony.

Grimm plopped onto the bed, idly fiddling with the silver sheets between his fingers. “Is there any room in this castle that comes in red?” He deadpanned.

“Well.. uhh-“

“I’m just kidding! The is fine, I’d like to be left to my own devices now.”

The little bug mustered a polite laugh, “Heh, of course right away your majesty. Umm, before I make myself scarce, I was instructed to inform you that his highness the Pale King has requested that the delegation of the Nightmare Kingdom attend a banquet being held in your honor this evening.”

“Banquet?” Grimm sat up, curiosity sparked in his red eyes.

“Oh yes it will be quite the feast, the White Palace chefs are the finest Hallownest has to offer and-“

“Yeah yeah, but like besides us who else is going.”

“Oh it’s quite the guest list! The king’s knights, the queen, researchers of Monomon’s school, the upper echelon of the City of Tears!”

“So the Pale King’s family? You said the queen, any heirs?”

The servant look down at the ground. “His highness does not make matters regarding His heirs public.”

Grimm frowned, more secrets. “Alright then, uh carry on then.” Making a slight shooing motion with his hands.

Once door was shut Grimm fell backward onto the plush mattress. Ok so maybe that bug isn’t a prince too, but clearly they are important! That tall, beautiful, elegant looking bug. Grimm blushed and shook his head there are mysteries to be solved! The prince crawled off the bed to open his trunk to find suitable clothes for a dinner party, his usual cloak wouldn’t do. He had to catch his mystery bug’s eye!

Grimm didn’t bother filling the wardrobe with his clothes he preferred the pop of color they added to this ghostly looking room as he scattered about each piece to consider. Choosing an outfit that might peak mystery bug’s interest was proving to be difficult given he knew nothing about them. Decorating one’s carapace was always just a formality to denote status anyways, which Grimm considered somewhat pompous. Only somewhat, the prince still thoroughly enjoyed fashion, it was fun! He settled on a smooth red blouse with a grey vest and pants layered over it, a black tailcoat, and a black and red cape to finish the ensemble.

After a few turns in the mirror to make sure he was feeling confident and comfortable with the look, Grimm made his way out onto the balcony. Might as well see what there is to see. It stood two floors above a rooftop courtyard surrounded by a garden populated with little white flowers. Boring!

Wait. Hello not boring!

The tall bug Grim has been so fixated upon was strolling out with another more feminine soldier, both clad in armor, nails at their sides. Grimm recognized the lady to be Dryya one of the king’s elite knights. Grimm felt a twist in his gut, was that jealousy? Absolutely not! There is no reason to feel jealous of the lady knight and yet... Grimm shook his head and continued watching the pair.

The two had separated and stood at either end of the courtyard. Dryya drew her nail and took a fighting stance, the silver knight mirrored her action. The lady gave a slight nod and with a loud clang their nails clashed. Their styles were similar, but the silver knight was definitely outclassed by Dryya. After exchanging a few blows, she redirected their attack which wildly threw off their balance. Swiftly turning on her toes she changed her trajectory and punched a fast open palm blow to their back before they could regain composure. The silver knight went down face first. 

Grimm cringed with sympathy, having been reminded of his own time learning the ins and outs of combat. Dryya offered her hand and helped the knight back up. Nicer treatment then he ever got. She was speaking, though Grimm was too far away to catch anything. The knight didn’t seem to be responding verbally, just a slight nod or shrug of the shoulders. From there it went on to be what Grimm guesses was an advanced lesson in nail fighting techniques. It was mesmerizing to watch, each unique swing of the nail combined with complex footwork was like a dance. It’d be so much fun to have a dance with them, Grimm mused.

The mentor and student began to spare once more, but before the outcome of this fight could be decided they were interrupted by a small servant in a similar uniform to the one he spoke with earlier. Dryya sheathed her nail and squatted down to be at eye level with the messenger. They talked for briefly then lady stood and gave the knight an apologetic pat on their shoulder before hurrying along with the servant. Leaving the knight alone in the clearing.

The knight looked down at the ground crossing their arms. They seemed dejected that the lesson had to end early. Suddenly Grimm felt self conscious of the fact he’d just been leaning on the ledge of the balcony watching them for nearly an hour. He figured maybe it was time to go back into his room. Well maybe. His presence hadn’t been acknowledged for that long a few more minutes couldn’t hurt?

The knight seemed focused on examining their nail, doing a few experimental swings. Though all their prior vigor had dulled. They stopped and just looked at the nail for a moment again, then finally decided to sheath it. After a moment of deliberation they began wander about their surroundings. Walking over to the edge of the courtyard they picked one of the many flowers and gently ran their fingers over its petals.

A knock at the door from Grimm’s room pulled the prince’s mind from the adorable scene. A flood of irritation came as he was reminded what he was doing here in the first place and without thinking he turned and barked a, “Just a minute!” at whomever was interrupting this moment for him. 

That was a mistake, he thought as he looked back. The knight was now staring up at Grimm. Oh no! The nightmare prince was cornered it was too late to run away now that the handsome bug had spotted him. Though they seemed just as surprised by Grimm as Grimm was embarrassed by his own tomfoolery.

Grimm gave a small awkward wave. The knight glanced from side to side as if to confirm that they were the one being addressed by the shy gesture. They waved back just as timidly looking up to the prince before turning away only giving Grimm one last quick look before rushing out of the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a lot of fun to write! 💕 Grimm and THK will finally officially meet in the next chapter :D fluff and shenanigans are eminent!


	3. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual no beta! :,D

Grimm wanted to lay down and roll around on the floor a bit to lament his awkwardness, but there was still the pressing matter of answering the knock from earlier. The prince made a point of stretching out the short walk from balcony to door, given the possibility of his father being on the other side. He turned the jeweled knob and cracked the door ever so slightly.

“Hey Grimm!” Brumm said cheerfully.

Grimm smiled and opened the door, this was the best case scenario!

“Hi! Uh, sorry I yelled.”

Brumm waved his hand dismissing the transgression and stepped inside, pulling his mask off as Grimm shut the door behind him. The prince tugs the desk chair away from its place and positions it by the corner of the bed for Brumm to sit.

“It could’ve be your dad, I get it.” He says taking his seat. “He’s kind of overbearing.”

“You can say that again. He’s just so... agghh!!” Grimm says sitting cross legged at the foot of the bed. “But whatever, what brings you here?”

“Divine said I should come check on you, and I wanted to come say hi! This place is so stuffy, I can’t believe we had to take different cars on the stagway.”

Oh gods, the ride in. Grimm hadn’t thought much about it since they arrived at the palace. The swollen orange yellow eyes flashed back into his mind again. He frowned.

“It was that bad huh?” The prince’s best friend crossed his arms, looking concerned. Without his mask Brumm was quite emotive, Grimm was happy Brumm trusted him to see him without it. It made him feel a little less like demonic spawn of a nightmare god and more like a regular bug.

“No, no. I mean maybe a little.” He couldn’t do it, he didn’t want to frighten his friend with tales of glowing gooey cannibals. “Don’t worry about it! Err just, between you and me I think something is weird about this place, Hallownest I mean, not the palace. This place is fine. Ugly, but fine. Just be careful okay.”

Brumm expression softened. “Okay that’s pretty cryptic Grimm, but I won’t pry! We should be joining up with the others now the dinner thingy is going to start soon. I’m a little surprised you dressed up.”

“Oh.. yeah, I just don’t want you know who to get mad.” Definitely not trying to look nice for some cute bug he’ll likely never meet! Nope! “Let’s go.”

The two set off from Grimm’s chambers to meet up with the others who were currently congregated in the sitting room of the Nightmare King’s suite. Little kin were fussing with Divine’s fur collar and shining her claws. The king stepped out shortly, a little surprised to he his offspring actually being punctual for once. Not that it lightened his usual serious demeanor.

“Alright then, yet again we’ll be in court of the Wyrm and the little high society he’s built of this burrow.” His final words before they took off we’re slow and deliberate, his red eyes never leaving the face of his next in line, “I expect your finest behavior.”

The banquet hall was massive, there were three long tables the one in the center contained the pale king and his closest. The other tables were full of bugs dressed in dark magenta’s and blues, denizens of the City of Tears. Grimm didn’t dare pull any sort funny faces or send stray flames to their tall wigs, even though he really wanted to. There was a chance he’d get to see that tall bug, maybe even meet them! Setting off his father is the last thing he wants right now.

The Grimm Troupe were the guests of honor, their arrival to the hall was met with trumpets and the reading off of their names to the audience before them. Then were lead to sit to the right of the Pale King himself. The order being the Nightmare King, Prince Grimm, Lady Divine, Sir Brumm, the remaining Grimm kin were seated amongst the other tables.

Across from them sat the White Lady, Dryya, a dung beetle who Grimm is pretty sure his name is Ogrim, the next three after were all of the Pale King’s dutiful five, there were more bugs, one he guessed was the professor Monomon, some large bug who seemed very proud of himself he was from the Soul Sanctum? Grimm has hardly bothered to learn their names back when his father informed him about this trip and had tried to get him savvy with Hallownest’s politics. None of that mattered to Grimm, he didn’t care about this place. Besides, the knight he wanted to see was not seated at this table. Or any of the tables the prince noted as he glanced around the hall.

Any excitement he felt for this banquet dissipated into resentment for the whole affair. If his dad and the Pale King needed to talk they should’ve just done so already. All this fanfare was driving Grimm nuts, were all wyrms as self important as this one? They’re basically the lowest tier of higher beings in his opinion. There are dozens of wyrms who rule over and eventually die in places like this. There will always be nightmares and dreams, but no kingdom could ever last for an eternity.

The Pale King tapped a fork upon his wine glass. The buzz of chatter stilled in anticipation for their monarch’s words.

“We welcome today our esteemed guests here to this Kingdom.” The Pale King’s voice was soft and rhythmic even as he projected out to the attentive crowd. “We are a rare few who get to enjoy council with the Nightmare King and his kin, fortune allows us to be graced by their presence. May we share in their wisdoms of the many lands they’ve seen so that Hallownest be made to thrive and prosper beyond what we have already achieved.”

Grimm really hated this. This was a blatant lie, no kingdom wants a delegation of the Nightmare Realm. They are a bad omen, and yet this wyrm spins their visit like it is some kind of blessing?!

“Citizens I ask of you to treat our guests with the finest this kingdom has to offer. It is unlikely they would grace us with their company again. May Hallownest last eternal.” He bows his head to the Nightmare King and raises his glass. The room parrots back, “May Hallownest last eternal!” Then bursts into applause, music begins to play, and the servants begin appearing with plates and platters covered in gourmet creations.

Grimm felt livid. He couldn’t stand this, it was all so fake! His father smiled and toasted his glass with the scrawny wyrm. Do these insects not know what lies in the dark corridors of their kingdom? He stiffly filled his plate and ate slowly. Maybe if his mouth was full the entire time he wouldn’t have to speak with anyone. It seemed to work for at least a while.

“Dear King of the Scarlet Clan, it pleases me that you visit our lands without the usual stipulations your realm demands. It is not often we higher beings share the wealth of our existence at the same time. Your son is quite handsome!” The White Lady has barely spoken this entire time, but it seemed as though everyone listens when she has something to say. The root was smiling, but there was slight sorrow in her song-like voice. “Though a tad bit reticent. Young creature does your future path unsettle you?”

Grimm could practically feel all the eyes staring at him, his father’s included. The prince looked up at her, she was larger than the Pale King, not unusual for a root. Not full size though given she hasn’t planted herself in one place yet.

Grimm swallows the piece of maggot steak he’d been chewing on. “Oh.. uh.”

The Nightmare King’s eyes narrow.

“I take great pride in my lineage, being future leader of the troupe I’m sure we’ll take good care to devour the flames of nightmares this kingdom will leave upon its fall.”

Silence spread across the table like ink spilled onto parchment. Grimm thought if the Nightmare’s Heart beat within him he surely felt it stop for a moment. Why did he say such a stupid thing!

“Er- I’m only kidding of course, my lady!!”

The White Lady tilted her head, the prince and everyone around waiting for her reaction with baited breath.

She laughed an airy laugh. A few others laughed as well maybe they too felt relief for Grimm. “Oh you are a funny one, little prince. I like you! You denizens of the nightmare realm have a perfectly macabre sense of humor.”

Grimm smiles awkwardly at the Queen, thanking whatever powers higher than their own saved him there. “Morbid jokes are our specialty, haha!” He didn’t think it was possible someone who literally thrives off of nightmares could ever experience them for himself. But Grimm was pretty sure he was living out his own personal nightmare right now.

The remainder of dinner went by without anymore excitement, though Grimm felt so on edge he could hardly eat. One more slip up would surely set his father into a rage. The Nightmare King didn’t say a word or even look at Grimm, that probably wasn’t good. If he was lucky perhaps he could slip away back to his quarters during the post dinner reception that was now taking place in the ballroom opposite of the dining hall.

The ballroom was beautiful, the end opposite of the main entrance was covered from floor to ceiling with stain glass windows depicting Hallownest’s lands. It bled color onto the sparkling silver tiles, as well as the columns which dotted the perimeter of the room. The columns held up a balcony that was accessible from the upper floors. From them cascaded down silver vines with equally shiny leaves. The main floor was now crowded with the dinner guests, and the dance floor began filling in with nobles and knights twirling about one another.

Grimm steadily slinked to the corner of the room getting away quickly wasn’t really working out. So instead he watched the frivolity. He wanted to be angry about this too, but instead he pictured himself dancing with the silver knight. Why weren’t they here! Maybe this whole evening could’ve been great instead of an embarrassing disaster. He watched his father dance with the White Lady, she was absolutely right about him. Being the next Nightmare King was unsettling. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready for it.

Argh! That was it, he made his way to the exit and out into the labyrinth of halls and corridors that is the White Palace. Ignoring the odd looks from the surrounding bugs.

Grimm wandered aimlessly through the castle, occasionally dodging out of view of stray attendants running dishes or laundry to some other part of the palace. It didn’t take long to realize he’d gotten himself completely lost.

“Where was my room again...” The prince mumbled to himself. Whatever wing of the castle this was, it is eerily empty, no little servant scurrying about for him to get directions. Just unnerving feeling of a darkness that didn’t seem to belong here. It gave Grimm the dreadful sensation that something was watching him. This was bad, it was getting late if he wasn’t in his room he couldn’t give his father a good excuse for ditching the party.

“Grimm.” The low rasp of the Nightmare King’s voice was unmistakeable. The prince’s blood ran cold. “You shouldn’t be here.”

He looked over his should. “Father I-“

“Don’t apologize, you’ve already embarrassed the troupe enough this evening.” The Nightmare King’s red eyes pierced through the dark, the polished floors reflecting the red aura.

“Yes father..”

Grimm let himself tune out as he felt his father grab his wrist and pull him along through the palace. His dad was probably saying things, but he didn’t really listen. Reality came back to Grimm once they were outside his room the king opened the door and shoved his ward inside.

“We will discuss your punishment in the morning.” That was the Nightmare King’s final word on it, leaving Grimm with one last cold glare before shutting the door. The prince listened at the door for the sound of footsteps until they disappeared down the hall until silence took over.

“Argh!!!” He exclaimed, flames escaped off the tips of his tongue. “Why does he have to act like that!”

Grimm stomped over to the bed and grabbed one of the pillows so he could scream properly. “Why can’t he just listen?!”

He collapsed onto the bed, and stared as the canopy, too worked up to sleep. Besides sleeping would suck right now it seeing as soon as he’d wake up dear old dad would be lecturing him and probably condemning him to stay in this room for the rest of their time here. It’s not like he wanted to say something stupid to Hallownest’s queen! And what was so bad about leaving a stupid party? Grimm felt tears threaten to leak out, he scrunched his eyes shut and wiped them with his sleeves. He refused to cry over this! The Nightmare King would not get to him so easily. Not at all... he pulled a pillow to himself and squeezed it tight taking slow breaths until he felt a little calmer.

Tink!

Grimm immediately shot up at the sound. What?

Tink! Tink! It was coming from the balcony. The prince eased off the bed and creeped over to the glass door. Three pebbles- tink! Four pebbles stood outside. Grimm slowly opened the door to the ledge of the balcony, maybe it was Brumm? Looking down it was definitely not Brumm, it was the silver knight hunched down and plucking another stone off the garden floor below. They stood up and stretched their arm back, but stopped mid-throw when they saw Grimm. The little rock making hardly a sound as it fell from their hand. The negative feelings seemed to float away into a mixture of excitement and anxiety.

Grimm stared at them completely bewildered. What were they doing here? They seemed a bit surprised themself, but quickly gained back some composure and waved for the nightmare prince to come down to the courtyard. The prince was still in shock, he looked to the left and right then back the knight as if there were some other bug who’s attention the knight was trying to get. Grimm pointed at himself and tilted his head questioningly, to which they nodded enthusiastically.

Grimm looked back at the door to his room then to the knight. He held up a finger to indicate he needed a moment. Rushing back inside he checked to see if his the door could lock. Yes! Grimm locked the door and grabbed his cloak off the bed and rushed back out, worried that this might only be a dream.

It was no dream! The tall handsome bug he’d been so interested in was still there waiting. He looked down appraising the height of the balcony, two stories was nothing! Without a second thought he hopped over the edge he let himself fall enjoying the rush of air around him, shooting a bit of fire from his fingers to slow himself and land, what he hoped was elegantly and coolly, a few meters from the mysterious knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody!! Hope everyone had a nice holiday :D


	4. Escape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta’d sorry if there’s any grammar/spelling/typos!

Well there they were and there was Grimm, anxiety was taking over yet again as the prince tried to think of something eloquent to say.

“Uh.. hi!” He smiled slightly, taking a few steps closer.

The knight waved hello, then did a shushing gesture.

“Oh, you’re right,” Grimm whispered, “Um hi, I’m Grimm uh, sorry for staring at you while you were training. I didn’t mean to, you’re very good with your nail!”

The knight glanced over their shoulder at their nail, and gestured a silent giggle at the compliment. Was it possible to handsome and cute in everything they did? The prince could barely look at them. Grimm took note that they weren’t in their silver armor and matching cape, rather they wore more simple rags not unlike those adorned by the inhabitants of Dirtmouth. It didn’t make them any less ethereal in the dim light of the night. The pure white of there shell reflected the bluish silver light of the lumaflies from the lanterns above. It almost looked as if it were faintly glowing, Grimm wasn’t sure that it wasn’t given what he knew of this kingdoms dabbling in soul.

“Um if you don’t mind me aski-“ A slender finger was shoved against Grimm’s mouth to silence him. Before he could register the situation, he was pulled in behind a a thick marble pillar. The prince felt as if time stopped, the knight held Grimm so that his back was firmly against their chest. The finger was replaced with a while hand closed over his mouth while the other was wrapped around his chest and gripping his upper arm holding the firmly prince in place.

A four armed guard in white armor was making its evening rounds. A slight glint of light off its armor cued Grimm onto the knight’s sudden action. The tapping of the guard’s feet was agonizingly slow as Grimm’s heart beats came in rapid succession. The only remaining sensation was the strange coldness of the fingers pressed against his carapace. The knight’s grip tightened as the guard reached its closest proximity to the pillar, until finally the steps faded away until the garden was silent once more.

When the knight finally let Grimm go, he let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. The feeling notion in the back of his mind that he should be a little upset about being handled like that. There is no way he could however. Not when the knight looked perfectly apologetic, having stepped back a to a respectful distance, head turned down slightly, hands fiddling with their cloak anxiously. It was impossibly adorable.

“I-it’s okay!” Grimm whispered, “Thank you, that guard seemed pretty intense...”

They nodded solemnly then motioned for Grimm to follow their lead. While he had many questions, none of them could be articulated as the knight grabbed his hand yet again and started pulling him along through the courtyard.

The prince as half expecting to wake up in his temporary bedroom any minute now. Brumm would knock on his door and tell him just how angry the Nightmare King was. He’d spend the rest of his trip agonizing through every possible pleasantry with the Hallownest high society. It would be boring and humiliating, and his father would say ‘it will build character and fix that impudent attitude of yours’. Try as he might to wake up, this wild dream of his was happening. His mysterious knight in shining rags was toting him along through the castle’s maze like exterior garden. On and on through the flowers and statues until they reached the outer wall.

Grimm stared up at the pale stone, not only was it tall it was covered in barbed vines.

“That looks unpleasant, I assume you’ve a way to get past it?”

The knight nodded and drew the long nail from their back and jammed it into the ground. A spark of white light jolted from their hands down through the blade. It spread through the vines like lightening as it zig-zagged up the wall . Broad flat nails began to protrude the light’s wake forming a shining staircase. The knight held steady only breaking their stance to wave a hand at Grimm as if to shout ‘Go!’. It was astonishing he wished he could say something instead of just standing there mouth agape like a fool, but time was short. Grimm rushed up the makeshift stairs to the top of the wall. Looking back he saw the knight running up after him, the swords breaking into nothingness the brilliant light disappearing with each step.

“That- that was amazing!”

The knight smiled then did a shushing gesture and a weary glance back at the palace, a reminder they weren’t in the clear yet.

“Right.” Grimm whispered.

They took a rope from under their cloak and secured it to the edge of the wall, the outer side was not covered in the same thorny vines. Almost as if the King was trying to keep something in rather than out.

Once the rope was secure, the taller bug wasted no time climbing down it. Grimm waited for them to reach the bottom before jumping down like he did from his balcony, the dark magic in his cape allowing him to glide down with ease. It’s a shame he won’t be able to properly fly with it until he becomes the king. The stones tapping at his window felt so long ago, what was it about this bug that made every second feel like an eternity yet also rushing by like a runaway stag beetle?

“P-pure... Ve-essel..”

The soft almost melodic voice startled Grimm. It dawned on him that his new companion hadn’t said a word this entire time.

“Pure... vessel?” The prince was perplexed, “what does that mean?”

They looked down at the ground and fiddled with the rope nervously.

Grimm took a cautious step closer.

“N-nam-“ Their voice trailed off.

“Name? Is that your name, Pure Vessel?”

They perked up at that. Though their expression was strange; happy to be understood yet somehow deeply melancholy. Grimm’s heart ached.

“It’s a nice name, like your shell, beautiful and pure white...” he felt his cheeks heat up, “Is speaking difficult for you?”

Pure nodded, they were fidgeting with their cloak again. Grimm cautiously stepped in closer.

“That’s okay!”

They looked down at the ground, unsure.

“I mean it,” Grimm took their hands in his, examining them, “Do you know how to to sign?”

The knight stared for a while, then nodded.

“Perfect! Me too!” The prince smiled wide.

‘I’m not encouraged to use it.’ They signed.

“Why not?”

‘... later, we should get going before they know we’re gone.’

Grimm looked back up at the wall, Pure was right. They needed to get out of there. “Yeah that’s true.”

‘I know a secret tunnel, lets go.’

“Yeah!”

With that they head out off the main path. The White Palace getting smaller and smaller till it was just a glowing blip in the peripheral. A wave of something new washed over Grimm, something fresh and exciting. Something like hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update 😩 been in a bit of a writers block but I managed to finish this one, thank you for all your kind comments ;3; it really keeps me motivated to finish this!!


End file.
